Tank
Armor Proficiency Anyone can put on a suit of armor or strap a Shield to an arm. Only those proficient in the armor’s use know how to wear it effectively, however. Your class gives you proficiency with certain types of armor. If you wear armor that you lack proficiency with, you have disadvantage on any ability check, saving throw, or Attack roll that involves Strength or Dexterity, and you can’t cast Spells. A Tank is proficient with all armors and shields, including tower shields. Combat Sense This ability allows a Tank of 2nd level or higher to designate a single opponent during his or her action and receive a +1 competence bonus on attacks against that opponent. The Tank can select a new opponent on any action. At 8th level, the competence bonus increases to +2. Tank’s Resolve At 4th level, the Tank can shrug off the most serious of attacks. When the Tank is wearing medium or heavy armor and is subject to a critical hit or sneak attack, she can spend 1 energy point as an immediate action to attempt to negate the critical hit or sneak attack damage. At 1st level, she has a 25% chance of doing so. At 10th level, the chance increases to 50%. At 15th level, the chance increases to 75%. While a Tank’s resolve does not stack with the fortification armor special ability, it does work in concert with that armor special ability or similar effects, so a Tank can use this ability even after the armor of fortification has failed to negate the critical hit or sneak attack damage. Tank’s Resilience A 5th level, when the Tank has at least 1 energy point and makes a successful Fortitude saving throw against an attack that would deal half damage or have a partial effect, she takes no damage or other effects from that attack. Furthermore, she gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against fear and mind-affecting effects. Bullet Deflection A Tank is adept at modifying and using her armor to stop firearm attacks. Starting at 7th level, a Tank wearing medium or heavy armor gains half the armor’s bonus plus the armor’s enhancement bonus (if any) as a deflection bonus against any non-siege firearm or splash weapon attack . This ability has no affect on spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities that make a touch attack. Monster Magnet Starting at level 10 the Tank is able to unleash a mighty shout, taunting all nearby enemies. Any hostile enemy within a 30-ft. radius of the tank must succeed on a Will Save DC (10 + 1/2 Tank class level + Tank's Con modifier) or become infatuated with the Tank for (1d4 + Tank level) rounds and compelled to attack him for the duration of the effect. The Tank can use this ability once per day at first level plus their Constitution modifier. This increases to two times per day at level15 and by once more five levels after. (This is considered a mind-affecting effect.Which means it doesn't work on Undead, Programs and some Androids) Solid Defense Also starting at level 11 a Tank can add his Con modifier (instead of his Dex modifier) to his Armor Class. Armor, however heavy, does not limit how much Constitution bonus can be added to AC. Natural Armor Starting at level 13 the Tank has started to become a walking wall for his enemies. The Tank gets a bonus of +1 to his Natural Armor bonus. This bonus is increased by +1 every four levels after. Damage Reduction Starting at level 14 the Tank is able to shrug off light damage from each hit he takes. The Tank gains Damage Reduction 1/- (this bonus stacks with any other Damage Reduction bonuses the Tank may have). This damage reduction increases by 1 every four levels after. Energy Resistance Starting at level 15 the Tank has adapted to taking damage from magical sources. The Tank gains Energy Resistance 3 to acid, cold, electricity, fire, and sonic based attacks (this bonus stacks with any other Energy Resistance bonuses the Tank may have). This bonus increases by 3 every four levels after. Harm's Way Once per round, if the Tank is adjacent to an ally who is targeted by a direct melee or ranged attack (but not an area effect), the Tank can subject him or herself to the attack in the ally�s stead. If the attack hits the Tank, he or her takes damage normally. If it misses, it also misses the ally. The Tank must declare his or her intention to place him or herself in harm�s way before the attack roll is made. The Tank selects his or her ally either prior to combat or immediately after the Tank makes his or her initiative check. The Tank can�t change his or her ally for the duration of the combat. Defensive Strike At 19 level, if an opponent makes a melee attack against the Tank and misses the Tank can attack that opponent on his or her next turn (as an attack action) with a +4 bonus on his or her attack roll. The Tank gains no bonus against an opponent who doesn�t attack the Tank or against an opponent who makes a successful attack. Blanket Protection At 20 , a Tank can use his expertise to provide protection for up to six allies (not including himself) within sight and voice range of his position. The Tank spends 1 action point and takes a full-round action to issue orders and directions. Doing this provides the Tank�s allies with a +1 insight bonus to Defense for 3 rounds. Category:Advanced Class